En el baño de prefectos
by Misila
Summary: Haruka utilizaba esa habitación que no debería conocer como su refugio particular. Nunca se le ocurrió que tendría que compartirla, mucho menos con Rin Matsuoka.


_Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco. Y el _Potterverso_ es de J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en eso que conocen como _RinHaru Week_. El último día iba de _crossovers_ y... bueno, _Free!_ me gusta, _Harry Potter_ es mi infancia... era tan obvio que tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el baño de prefectos<strong>_

o—o

La primera vez que Haruka escuchó su voz, lo reconoció enseguida.

No sólo lo había visto antes; lo había _sentido_ aproximarse, había notado el cosquilleo en toda su piel y el desafío implícito en las brazadas que trataban de alcanzarlo, la repentina sensación de estar nadando en mar abierto y no en una piscina con más niños de su edad.

Por eso le sorprendió encontrar precisamente _ahí_ esa mata de pelo rojo que hablaba y hablaba y hablaba con un chico moreno algo más alto que él y no parecía tener la menor intención de cerrar el pico, en lugar de en una piscina, poniéndole los nervios de punta, como había supuesto que lo encontraría tras el extraño encontronazo en el último torneo.

—Haru —Makoto le tiró de la manga de la túnica—. ¿No es el chico que casi te ganó en verano?

Haruka se giró hacia su mejor amigo.

—_No_ iba a ganarme —declaró, irritado.

Una chica de abundante pelo castaño se giró hacia él, mirándolo con extrañeza, pero la hostilidad en los ojos de Haruka hizo que se volviese hacia otro lado.

Estaban esperando con un montón de niños de su edad a que la mujer del moño canoso volviese para guiarlos a su Selección, y Haruka estaba más nervioso de lo que quería admitir, sensación que el pelirrojo irritante no hacía sino agudizar. Makoto pareció entenderlo –Makoto siempre parecía entender muchas cosas–, y no replicó.

Haruka resistió el impulso de agarrarse a la túnica de su amigo cuando llegó el momento que llevaba semanas temiendo; en su lugar, avanzó tras Makoto por el Gran Comedor, con la mirada fija en la nuca del niño y sin apenas percatarse de los cientos de rostros que observaban a los nuevos alumnos. Un terror primitivo se adueñaba de su estómago mientras la posibilidad de que ese estúpido sombrero harapiento lo separase del único amigo que tenía se hacía más y más real.

En ningún momento le había hecho gracia la idea de ir a un lugar completamente nuevo para dominar una habilidad que nunca había sabido que poseía, y mientras el montón de niños que esperaban para ser seleccionados se hacía más pequeño Haruka se encontraba deseando con más intensidad estar en cualquier otra situación menos ésa.

—¡Matsuoka, Rin!

Un coro de risitas se extendió entre los alumnos mientras el niño al que Haruka había reconocido se acercaba al taburete. La profesora le colocó el Sombrero en la cabeza, y apenas pasaron unos segundos antes de que un atronador "¡SLYTHERIN!" resonara en el Gran Comedor.

Más tarde, Haruka recordaría su propia Selección como algo parecido a una pesadilla. Desde luego, no le importaba a qué casa quisiera enviarlo el Sombrero; caminó como un autómata hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en cuanto se le permitió levantarse, con los oídos pitándole, y sólo recuperó el aplomo cuando, varios minutos más tarde, Makoto se acercó a él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Es genial que estemos juntos! —exclamó con alegría.

Haruka simplemente asintió.

o—o

En cuanto lo vio, Rin tardó aproximadamente cinco segundos en recordar por qué le era familiar la cara de Haruka Nanase.

Aún recordaba el desconcierto del verano anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, aquella carrera en la que le había sorprendido –sinceramente– no ser el primero; el otro niño apenas le había dedicado unos segundos de atención antes de alejarse, pero para Rin había sido suficiente.

Suficiente para estar seguro de que la próxima vez le ganaría.

El problema era que en Hogwarts no había competiciones de natación; además, el tiempo durante la mayor parte del curso era demasiado frío para que pudiera permitirse nadar en el lago, por lo que Rin tenía que conformarse con ejercitarse en tierra firme.

Lo cual no era suficiente, como el torneo de las vacaciones que precedieron al inicio de segundo demostraron. Rin ni siquiera logró pasar de la etapa eliminatoria; en cambio, Haruka, pese a que técnicamente estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, se había hecho con un impresionante tercer puesto.

Durante todo ese curso, Rin se entrenó más que nunca; incluso desafió el clima bañándose en el lago y cogiendo un resfriado impresionante por ello. Sin embargo, sus resultados en el torneo no fueron mucho mejores, y la frustración del muchacho fue en aumento; para cuando empezó tercero, el entusiasmo que había sido su principal motivación empezaba a convertirse en un rencor sordo para el que no ayudaba la indiferencia que, aparentemente, era lo único que podía inspirar en Haruka.

—Estás demasiado obsesionado con ganarle —fue todo lo que comentó Sousuke cuando Rin le habló del problema.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡_Quiero_ ganarle!

Sousuke resopló, sin molestarse en alzar la mirada de sus deberes de Encantamientos. En su defensa, hay que decir que Rin había pasado las dos últimas horas quejándose de Haruka.

—¿Para qué? Lo viste el verano pasado; pone la misma cara cuando empieza la carrera y cuando le dan la medalla. Apuesto a que le da lo mismo.

—Pues a mí no —la mirada de Rin voló, sin que él le diera permiso, y se posó en Haruka, que hacía sus propios deberes sentado en un rincón de la biblioteca, ajeno a la frustración del muchacho.

Desde que lo viera por primera vez, Rin había tratado de hablar con él; no podía negar que más allá de sus ganas de vencerlo en una carrera había un extraño deseo de saber algo más de ese chico huraño al que sólo había oído hablar en contadas ocasiones. No obstante, cada vez que intentaba entablar conversación con él, Haruka se giraba y echaba a andar para alejarse, con un aire ofendido que hacía que Rin se preguntase si había olvidado que era _él_ quien había perdido aquella carrera y ni siquiera había clasificado para tener una revancha en las siguientes.

—Siempre puedes hacer las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch —comentó Sousuke.

Rin lo fulminó con la mirada. No es que detestase las escobas, pero le había cogido un poco de manía al único deporte por el que el mundo mágico estaba interesado. Una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de su padre era que odiaba el quidditch.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Sousuke había tardado poco en dejar de lado la natación en cuanto empezaron segundo –y, con él, la posibilidad de presentarse a las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin–; según él, era más práctico enfocarse en un deporte para el que pudiese entrenar frecuentemente. Rin iba a los partidos, animaba al equipo de su Casa como el que más, pero no podía evitar odiar un poquito el deporte en cuestión.

Rin no fue consciente de que se había quedado mirando a Haruka hasta casi dos horas después, cuando el muchacho recogió sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, sin mirar en su dirección ni por un instante. Las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron de rosa al darse cuenta de lo injusto que era eso.

Quizá ésa fue la razón que lo impulsó a levantarse y salir tras Haruka sin dar ninguna explicación a un desconcertado Sousuke.

Quiso hablarle, decirle algo, pero cuando vio que el joven subía las escaleras en lugar de bajarlas se quedó demasiado sorprendido; había oído que la sala común de Hufflepuff estaba abajo, cerca de las cocinas. Se preguntó si estaría incumpliendo alguna norma de la escuela descubriendo el emplazamiento de una sala común ajena, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y además Rin estaba casi convencido de que a Haruka no le gustaría saber que lo estaban siguiendo; no sabía por qué, pero _necesitaba_ hacer algo que provocase algo más que apatía en su compañero.

Tuvo que esconderse apresuradamente tras una armadura en más de una ocasión, cuando Haruka se volvía y escudriñaba los corredores con sospecha, como sintiendo que alguien lo estaba vigilando. Sin embargo, Rin tuvo suerte; en ningún momento el muchacho lo descubrió.

Todas sus precauciones estuvieron a punto de irse al traste cuando Haruka se detuvo ante la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado y avanzó una, dos, tres puertas para detenerse ante la cuarta.

—_Scomber scombrus_ —susurró.

Rin se mordisqueó el labio mientras la puerta se abría y el joven Hufflepuff entraba, resistiendo la tentación de echar a correr tras él. Memorizó la contraseña y, tras unos minutos, consideró oportuno aventurarse al interior.

Sacó su varita, aunque teniendo en cuenta que no sabía qué se encontraría la magia no le sería muy útil. Después de mirar alrededor y cerciorarse de que el pasillo estaba vacío, se acercó a la entrada y repitió la contraseña que Haruka había murmurado. Aferrando el delgado palo de madera con fuerza, Rin respiró hondo y entró.

No estaba seguro de qué había esperado encontrar. Quizá un taller de pociones prohibidas, o un laboratorio para aislar savia de _Tentacula venenosa_. Algo que pusiera a Haruka en un aprieto y le supusiese un punto a su favor; desde luego, tanto secretismo había alimentado su imaginación.

En su lugar, vio una bañera que casi parecía una piscina en el centro de una habitación casi del tamaño de la sala común de Slytherin, con decenas de grifos de distintas formas y tamaños rodeándola. Y, en su interior, nadando con una gracia que en ese momento sólo provocaba furia…

—¡Tramposo! —se escuchó decir Rin antes de poder controlarse.

Su voz rebotó en los azulejos que revestían las paredes, deformándose hasta sonar grotesca. Haruka dejó de nadar; con una rigidez que Rin no había visto jamás, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza al sacarla del agua y se giró hacia él.

Entre el variado rango de emociones que Haruka provocaba en él –admiración, envidia, frustración, curiosidad– nunca se había encontrado el miedo. Sin embargo, cuando esos ojos azules se clavaron en él, helados como la superficie del lago en invierno, Rin tuvo que resistir el impulso de retroceder un paso.

—Vete —ordenó, y Rin tomó nota para desmentir todos esos prejuicios sobre lo inofensivos que eran los Hufflepuffs cuando volviera a escucharlos.

Sin embargo, no tenía la menor intención de complacer a Haruka.

—No —se cruzó de brazos. Los párpados de Haruka se acercaron hasta que sólo quedaron dos rendijas azules entre ellos—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Vete —repitió Haruka. Pero en lugar de sonar más amenazante, su voz adoptó un tinte empecinado, como el de un niño que intenta que la realidad se ajuste a lo que quiere—. No deberías estar aquí.

Rin fingió pensárselo.

—A juzgar por el secretismo que te traías por el camino, me da que tú tampoco.

Durante varios segundos, el único sonido que rompió el silencio fue el de los brazos de Haruka moviendo el agua para mantenerse a flote; el muchacho parecía estar evaluando a Rin, dudando entre hablar con él o ignorarlo y seguir nadando.

Finalmente, comprendió que sólo tenía una salida.

—Esto es el baño de prefectos —explicó.

Rin enarcó una ceja y se acercó un poco a la bañera.

—Tú no eres prefecto —observó. Se ganó otra mirada hostil—. ¡Así que por eso sigues ganando! Ya decía yo; empezaba a sospechar que en tu familia había alguna sirena.

Haruka flotó boca arriba, alejándose de Rin. Cuando llegó al borde de la piscina, lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Te vas a ir ya?

Rin negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero usar esta cosa. El lago está helado y no hay quien haga algo productivo ahí; así que quiero entrenar aquí.

—No.

—No puedes impedírmelo.

Haruka apretó los dientes.

—Este sitio no es tuyo.

—¿Es tuyo, entonces? —Haruka no respondió. Resultaba impresionante lo amenazante que parecía, pese a que quien tenía la varita era Rin y él estaba hundido hasta la barbilla—. Podemos compartirlo.

—No.

Rin estaba seguro de que jamás había escuchado a Haruka hablar tanto; y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de estar tratando de razonar con una pared.

—Ya veremos —murmuró, dándose la vuelta para salir del baño.

o—o

Durante los días siguientes, el humor de Haruka no hizo mucho por mejorar. En gran parte, debido a esa sonrisa demasiado radiante para un octubre tremendamente lluvioso que lo perseguía incluso en las clases que no tenían en común.

Decir que estaba enfadado con Rin Matsuoka era quedarse corto. El muchacho no sólo había descubierto su lugar favorito en todo el castillo, sino que además quería quedarse con él. No es que Haruka ignorase que el baño de prefectos, técnicamente, no le pertenecía, pero él lo había encontrado antes y no tenía la menor intención de compartir nada.

—Podéis estar en el baño días alternos —sugirió Makoto, después de que Haruka se resignara a contarle el motivo de su mal humor.

—Yo lo vi primero. Que se busque otro sitio.

Agitó la varita con tanta saña que, en lugar de convertirse en una flor, al pergamino le salieron raíces.

La primera salida a Hogsmeade coincidía con Halloween, y pese a que a Haruka no le hacía la menor gracia salir con el frío que hacía fuera Makoto terminó convenciéndolo de que era una pena desaprovechar la autorización de sus padres para salir a ver qué se cocía por el pueblo.

A diferencia de Makoto, Haruka no estaba excesivamente familiarizado con el modo de vida de los magos. Pese a que, según contaban, su tatarabuela había sido bruja, nadie desde entonces había tenido una gota de magia en las venas; su carta de Hogwarts había supuesto toda una sorpresa.

La casa de Makoto, en cambio, rezumaba magia se mirara por donde se mirase. Viviendo a dos pasos, Haruka había tardado bien poco en descubrirlo; sin embargo, nunca le había importado. Al menos hasta que Makoto recibió una carta invitándolo a un colegio interno; Haruka había detestado a todos y cada uno de los magos entonces, y cuando a su casa llegó un hombre barbudo y enorme ofreciéndole ir a ese lugar había tardado bien poco en aceptar.

Sin embargo, pese a su indiferencia general hacia el mundo, incluso Haruka se rindió a las coloridas estanterías de Honeydukes; había probado bastantes dulces mágicos, todos ofrecidos por Makoto, pero le seguían pareciendo curiosos. Desde luego, eran más interesantes que las golosinas muggles

Haruka estaba preguntándose si a Nagisa le gustarían las píldoras ácidas cuando _algo_ chocó contra él, casi aplastándolo contra la estantería. Se giró con un bufido, sin saber por qué diablos le sorprendió encontrar a Rin Matsuoka ante él. Ya debería de haber aprendido a asociarlo con sucesos desagradables.

—Ahí va, perdona —se disculpó el muchacho, sin apenas mirarlo—. ¡Sousuke, eres un bes…! —Rin dedicó una segunda ojeada a Haruka y se quedó a mitad de la frase—. Oh.

Haruka cogió unas cuantas píldoras ácidas y se dirigió a la caja a pagar. No le apetecía hablar con Rin.

Evidentemente, el joven Slytherin no entendía eso.

—Eh, espera —Haruka se detuvo cuando llegó a la cola—. ¿Sigues enfadado por lo de la otra tarde? —el muchacho no respondió—. Bah, no seas así. Ya llegaremos a un acuerdo… pero hoy me pido el baño.

Cuando, varias horas después, Haruka fue al baño de prefectos y encontró a Rin nadando en _su_ bañera, lamentó no haber comprado un regaliz lo suficientemente largo para estrangular al muchacho con él. Sin embargo, en lugar de marcharse se desvistió hasta quedarse en bañador y saltó al interior, poniendo todo el empeño posible para salpicarlo.

—Habíamos quedado en que hoy me tocaba a mí —comentó Rin, nadando hacia él, aparentemente indiferente a la ola de irritación que su sola presencia provocaba en su interior.

—No quedamos en nada —replicó Haruka, impulsándose con los pies para alejarse de Rin. Para su desesperación, el muchacho lo siguió—. No te acerques —le advirtió.

—Oh, ¿entonces no quieres compartir? Qué egoísta.

—Cállate.

Haruka nadó, y nadó y nadó, pero Rin no dejó de perseguirlo; aunque, por fortuna, poco a poco pareció cansarse de hablar y se limitó a flotar tras él en silencio. Haruka no tenía claro si iba buscando un acercamiento o un maleficio.

Al final, también dejó de perseguirlo; Haruka pudo hacerse el muerto en el centro de la enorme bañera, mientras Rin se sentaba en el borde, utilizando dos grifos de alturas similares para apoyar los brazos mientras balanceaba los pies en el agua.

—Eh, Nanase —llamó a Haruka, que no dio señales de haberlo oído—. ¿Nadar aquí durante el curso es lo único que haces? Para el torneo de verano, me refiero.

Haruka llegó al punto de la bañera más alejado de Rin y se agarró al borde, observándolo.

—Sí —admitió, sin saber por qué le respondía.

—Es alucinante —Rin dio una patada a la superficie del agua, y la salpicadura hizo eco en el silencioso baño—. Desde que entré en Hogwarts ni siquiera he podido pasar la fase eliminatoria, y eso que entreno en tierra durante todo el curso…

Haruka mentiría si dijera que no se había fijado más de lo que probablemente debiera cuando miraba por la ventana y veía a Rin corriendo por la orilla del lago, haciendo flexiones y estiramientos en algún rincón apartado de los jardines. Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza la ligera decepción al no haber nadado junto a él en los dos últimos torneos en los que había participado.

—Si quieres —dijo, muy lentamente—, podemos compartir la bañera.

Quizá Rin creyera que Haruka lo estaba haciendo por él; era la única explicación para su rostro iluminado como el de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Sin embargo, las razones del muchacho eran mucho más egoístas de lo que cualquiera pudiese intuir.

o—o

—Este verano te ganaré —declaró Rin en cuanto entró en el baño de prefectos.

Haruka, que ya estaba metido en el agua, se limitó a soltar un resoplido.

En los últimos meses, su relación había mejorado bastante. O, al menos, había desarrollado algo parecido a _existencia_; pese a que Haruka había dejado de poner pegas a la presencia de Rin, hacerlo hablar había sido algo más difícil; aun ahora, tras casi un curso, la única forma de escuchar la voz del muchacho era hacerle una pregunta directa. De lo contrario, solía quedarse callado, convirtiendo el intento de diálogo de Rin en un soliloquio.

Resultaba extraño cuando Rin se paraba a pensarlo. Últimamente había descubierto unas cuantas cosas sobre Haruka; la más curiosa, sin duda, el hecho de que sus padres fuesen muggles. Rin era consciente de que estaba en una casa que valoraba mucho la ascendencia de los demás y quizá su criterio no fuese el más objetivo, pero aun así le sorprendía comprobar en clase el dominio que Haruka tenía con la varita.

Tampoco estaba del todo seguro de estar haciendo bien relacionándose tanto con él. La madre de Rin era muggle, pero sabía que había muchos compañeros que no verían con buenos ojos a Haruka si supiesen algo de su familia. Si aún no lo habían descubierto era porque muchos asumían que estaba emparentado con Tachibana, apellido bastante conocido en el mundo mágico.

—Rin —el aludido se giró hacia Haruka, algo sorprendido. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que se animasen a utilizar sus nombres de pila—. ¿Qué harás cuando salgamos de Hogwarts?

Rin apenas necesitó pensarlo.

—Nadar. Es decir, estaré más metido en el mundo muggle, porque no hay competiciones deportivas para magos más allá del quidditch… ¿Y tú?

Haruka no respondió.

—No sé —admitió.

—Pero este verano tendremos una carrera en condiciones, ¿verdad?

Rin sonrió cuando recibió una seca cabezada como respuesta.

o—o

El torneo de verano, tal y como Rin había prometido, terminó con él siendo vencedor de la prueba de estilo libre y segundo en los cien metros mariposa, y todo un día de verano pasado en Londres con Haruka, que si bien parecía algo molesto por las siete décimas que le habían impedido ganar no estaba especialmente irritado.

Cuarto fue un año fácil y extraño. Fácil porque el temario fue relativamente sencillo. Extraño por sucesos que no dependían de Haruka ni de Rin; el más estremecedor, sin duda, el macabro final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, con un alumno que apareció con su compañero muerto a la entrada del laberinto gritando que Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, había regresado.

Fue extraño, porque Haruka no volvió a escuchar nada de ese tipo; según los periódicos, tanto el director del colegio como el alumno en cuestión mentían y no había ningún peligro. Según los padres de Makoto, el Ministerio estaba negándose a aceptar la verdad porque no estaban preparados.

La actitud de Rin al comenzar su quinto año fue lo que indicó a Haruka qué versión era la correcta. Pese a que muchos alumnos lo vieron extraño, el muchacho comenzó a acercarse a él no sólo para compartir su pequeño secreto del baño de prefectos, sino también para hacer los deberes con él, Makoto, y también con Nagisa y Rei, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw respectivamente, que resultaron ser buenos amigos de Gou, la hermana pequeña del joven. A Makoto le resultó bastante divertido que la muchacha estuviese en la casa que durante siglos se había considerado enemiga de la que había acogido a Rin. El joven corpulento e intimidador que siempre estaba con el pelirrojo, Sousuke, no tardó en unirse al grupo, formando lo que parecía la pandilla más variopinta y extraña de todo Hogwarts.

—En Slytherin hay un montón de alumnos cuyos padres apoyan a Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis —explicó Rin poco después de comenzar el curso. Se lo veía preocupado, y Haruka se percató de las miradas intranquilas que lanzaba a su hermana cada pocos segundos.

—Pero en _El Profeta_ dice que no hay Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis —protestó Nagisa.

—Claro que lo dice, nuestro querido ministro no quiere que cunda el pánico —replicó Sousuke con un bufido—. Quiero terminar quinto y librarme de Adivinación —se quejó.

Haruka dedicó unos segundos a alegrarse de haber elegido Aritmancia.

No obstante, pronto los problemas del exterior se hicieron secundarios. Quinto era el año de los TIMOS, y además de los exámenes Haruka tuvo que enfrentarse a una dificultad adicional: su futuro.

Nunca había pensado mucho qué quería hacer una vez terminase Hogwarts; apenas había tenido preocupaciones desde terminar en la misma casa que Makoto, y desde que había aceptado la presencia de Rin en el baño de prefectos su vida había sido bastante sencilla.

Lo más parecido a planear que había hecho había sido gracias a Rin, que con sus pullas y comentarios no había conseguido sino que se tomase con más entusiasmo las carreras que tenían cada verano. Pero ¿después de Hogwarts? Aún le quedaban dos años.

Por eso, Haruka no se molestó en acudir a Orientación Académica. Dudaba que la profesora Sprout pudiese indicarle qué dirección seguir cuando ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar alrededor.

Makoto tenía su cita la misma tarde que él, y cuando terminó fue a la biblioteca, donde Haruka estaba haciendo sus deberes, para preguntarle por qué ni siquiera se había presentado.

—No hubiera servido para nada —replicó Haruka, terminando su redacción sobre antídotos para el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

—La profesora Sprout estaba preocupada y me ha preguntado por ti —comentó Makoto—. La verdad es que creía que estabas con Rin.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza, algo irritado. No toda su vida giraba en torno a Rin. Aunque una parte de él estuviese deseando la llegada de la noche y su reunión en el baño de prefectos con el joven más de lo que hubiese creído posible el día que Rin descubrió su secreto. Aunque pudiera pasarse horas escuchando sus divagaciones, replicando a sus comentarios mordaces.

—Pues no —murmuró.

o—o

Rin se había dado cuenta, en los años que habían pasado desde que conociera a Haruka, que el joven no sólo era un portento en el agua; solía pasar más rato de lo habitual metido en la bañera cuando algo le molestaba, y en ocasiones se pasaba horas flotando de espaldas, contemplando el techo del baño de prefectos.

Por eso, cuando leyó la noticia que debería haber aparecido casi un año antes en _El Profeta_, supo, aunque no lo hubiese conocido desde que no levantaba un palmo del suelo, que estaría en el lugar que había terminado por convertirse en suyo.

Mientras se dirigía al quinto piso, Rin recordó que, técnicamente, el baño de prefectos _no_ les pertenecía; en más de una ocasión lo habían encontrado ocupado, y una vez habían tenido que salir a toda prisa de la piscina para esconderse tras los biombos que daban un poco de intimidad para quien quisiera cambiarse. Rin no había podido evitar reírse, y de no ser por la mano de Haruka firmemente presionada contra sus labios probablemente los hubieran pillado y castigado durante dos semanas.

Sin embargo, desde que Makoto era prefecto estaban algo más tranquilos. Parecía haber una especie de código de honor entre los prefectos, y cada día el baño le tocaba a uno distinto. Rin sospechaba que, si se hubiese esforzado más en años anteriores, hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tener cierto derecho legítimo a utilizar el lugar –aunque la idea sólo le atraía por la posibilidad de pinchar a Haruka–, pero tampoco le suponía una tragedia seguir esa rutina.

Encontró a Haruka en el borde de la enorme bañera, demasiado quieto para aparentar naturalidad. Ni siquiera alzó la mirada cuando Rin lo saludó.

—Ey —en lugar de quitarse la ropa, como haría habitualmente, el joven se sentó cerca de él—. No te preocupes, los aurores lo tienen controlado.

Haruka se giró hacia él. No había ni rastro del habitual desafío en sus ojos.

—Mentira —dijo, con una fría calma que estremeció a Rin, una seguridad que el pelirrojo no podía sino compartir—. Nunca me han gustado los magos —murmuró.

Rin enarcó una ceja.

—Siento decírtelo tan de repente, pero eres tan mago como el resto —comentó, sin poder disimular el sarcasmo.

Haruka sacudió la cabeza.

—Son absurdos. Están obsesionados con… la pureza de sangre —lo dijo con el mismo tono con el que Rin enunciaba los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, y el joven comprendió lo difícil que le resultaba ese concepto. A él mismo le resultaba absurdo en ocasiones. Aunque claro, en la guerra que se avecinaba, él tenía la ventaja de que su padre hubiese sido mago.

—No todos los magos son mortífagos —replicó Rin, algo enfadado. No le gustaba generalizar; por las barbas de Merlín, él mismo había tenido que olvidar todos sus prejuicios sobre los miembros de otras casas en los últimos años—. Y si no te gustan, ¿por qué viniste a Hogwarts?

Haruka no respondió. Se impulsó en la pared de la bañera y nadó alejándose de Rin.

o—o

Ese verano, Rin no nadó contra Haruka. De hecho, no lo vio en el estadio; y, pese a que su primer puesto le enfureció, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Desconocía qué podía haber pasado para que su amigo renunciase a lo que se había convertido casi en un ritual entre ellos.

Tampoco lo vio el primero de septiembre en el andén nueve y tres cuartos; tras recorrer prácticamente todo King's Cross, saltó al tren cuando éste se ponía en marcha, resignándose a hacer el viaje rumbo a su sexto curso con Sousuke.

—Pensaba que te quedabas en Londres —comentó el joven con sorna, cuando Rin entró en el compartimento—. ¿Y esa cara? ¿No has encontrado a tu novio?

Rin necesitó varios segundos para procesar las palabras de su mejor amigo; sin embargo, cuando lo hizo su rostro adquirió un tono parecido al de los estandartes de Gryffindor.

—¿Q-qué dices? —balbuceó.

Sousuke suspiró.

—Bueno, tenéis algo, ¿no?

—¡No! Sólo somos amigos…

—Sí, un amigo con el que te bañas casi a diario —lo interrumpió Sousuke, que parecía encontrar el asunto tremendamente divertido—. Y por el que casi pierdes el tren. Por cierto, nunca te lo he preguntado: ¿los baños platónicos vuestros son con bañador, o ya habéis pasado esa fase? Por curiosidad.

—¡Cállate! —a Rin le ardían las mejillas—. Sólo estás haciendo que suene peor de lo que es.

Su amigo parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Peor? Pero si no es malo…

—¡Haru es un amigo! —lo cortó Rin, sin saber del todo por qué las palabras de Sousuke estaban logrando molestarle tanto.

—Pues entonces tienes favoritismos; si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que estuvimos en la misma bañera teníamos cuatro años.

Había algo en la calma del joven que estaba tensando los nervios de Rin como las cuerdas de un violín.

No, no era simplemente que Sousuke se estuviese burlando de él; meterse con el otro era algo que ambos hacían diariamente. El problema era lo que estaba diciendo, y todo lo que sus palabras estaban despertando en Rin. Un montón de emociones que había enterrado bajo su extraña amistad con Haruka y la rivalidad que los unía, que amenazaba con salir ahora que ese ridículo rencor suyo por el plantón que había recibido en verano estaba quemando su calma.

—No me gusta Haru —masculló tras unos minutos, cuando Londres se hubo desvanecido de la ventana para dar lugar a un amplio páramo.

Sousuke ni siquiera lo miró.

—Lo que tú digas.

o—o

Haruka había previsto que Rin se enfadaría al no verlo en el torneo, pero no esperaba que el joven se negase a devolverle el saludo cuando se encontraron en la estación de Hogsmeade. Tampoco que el muchacho no le dirigiera la palabra hasta que, dos días después, coincidieron en Pociones y se vio obligado a pedirle la daga.

—Quería ir —murmuró Haruka, pasándole la herramienta para que Rin la cogiera por el mango.

—Se ve que no lo conseguiste —replicó el joven entre dientes, cortando una raíz de mandrágora en rodajas irregulares.

Haruka suspiró, esperó a que Rin le devolviese su daga, y continuó con su trabajo.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que el talento de Haruka con la magia no verbal le valió cincuenta puntos para Hufflepuff antes de que el joven lograse tragarse su orgullo para disculparse y Rin dejase de fingir oír llover cada vez que hablaban.

—Los padres de Makoto estaban ayudando a los míos a proteger la casa —dijo, la primera tarde que Rin fue al baño de prefectos—. Se han producido ataques… cerca.

Eso pareció hacer que el enfado de Rin se evaporase de golpes. Que recordase que Haruka estaba en una posición más peligrosa que él mientras durase esa guerra, que los mortífagos tenían las miras puestas en la gente como él por culpa de unos ideales que ni siquiera comprendía.

—Lo siento —murmuró el joven. Se sentó cerca del borde de la piscina, sin desvestirse. Haruka nadó hacia él.

—No es tu culpa —alargó un brazo y tomó la mano de Rin—. Ven —ordenó, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y tirando—. Quiero nadar contigo.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos, un intenso rubor subiendo por su cuello.

—No llevo el bañador —explicó. No tartamudeó, pero su voz sonó extrañamente pequeña—. No había pensado en nadar, sólo… quería hablar contigo.

—Da igual —replicó Haruka—. No veré nada que me escandalice.

Una risita histérica brotó de la garganta de Rin.

—Pero…

—Una carrera —propuso Haruka. Era una táctica desesperada, lo sabía; pero también sabía que necesitaba tener a Rin cerca, aunque ni siquiera él entendiese por qué. Miró a Rin fijamente, sus manos aún entrelazadas—. Por favor.

El rubor de Rin parecía cubrir todo su cuerpo, hecho que se hacía más obvio con cada prenda que se quitaba. Haruka no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando Rin le gritó que mirara hacia otro lado, obedeciendo mientras pensaba en lo absurdo del pudor del joven, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que los bañadores que usaban en competiciones eran demasiado pegados para dejar mucho a la imaginación.

Un sonido de salpicadura tras él le indicó que Rin se había metido, por fin, en el agua; Haruka nadó hasta el lugar que habían determinado como punto de salida, esperó hasta que su amigo lo alcanzó, y cuando empezaron a nadar se olvidó de mortífagos, de guerras, de encantamientos protectores y de razonamientos que no comprendía.

Porque en ese momento, estaba con Rin y no había nada que importase más.

o—o

Teniendo en cuenta el temperamento de Rin, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que explotase.

En su defensa, hay que decir que el ambiente en la sala común de Slytherin no era el más idóneo para alguien como él; que la corriente general de pensamiento distaba bastante de la opinión que su relación con Haruka –y su propia madre muggle– le habían ayudado a forjar; y que Rin nunca había tenido la capacidad de simplemente ignorar lo que no le gustase.

Era, en cierto modo, irónico: su ambición era lo único que lo había colocado en esa casa. La astucia para huir de los problemas se la había llevado su padre, y la mentalidad purista probablemente había muerto varias generaciones antes de su nacimiento.

El caso es que una tarde de noviembre, Rin no pudo seguir mordiéndose la lengua cuando oyó cierto comentario sobre los _sangre sucia_. Y no es que no fuese diestro con la varita, pero probablemente contradecir e insultar a cinco alumnos de séptimo no había sido la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida. Para cuando recuperó el sentido estaba en una cama de la enfermería rodeado por sus amigos y su hermana, con unos extraños tentáculos brotando de los costados y un cosquilleo en el estómago que, según le informó Sousuke, eran renacuajos saltarines.

—Pero desaparecerán en unas horas —agregó Momotarou, la última incorporación a su pintoresco grupo; el muchacho se llevaba sorprendentemente bien con Nagisa. Su entusiasmo no contribuyó a que el rostro de Rin dejase de estar verde.

—Deberías dejar de meterte en líos —comentó Haruka. Había estado varios minutos en silencio, jugueteando con su bufanda, pero parecía enfadado.

Rin despegó los labios, decidió que Haruka no tenía por qué saber el motivo de la trifulca y los juntó de nuevo, una parte de él lamentando su irresponsabilidad. Esa tarde no podría ir al baño de prefectos.

—Tiene razón —corroboró Rei—. Estamos en una época en la que es mejor no destacar mucho.

—Además, Haru-chan estaba preocupado, ¿verdad? —comentó Nagisa.

Haruka frunció el ceño, sin despegar la mirada de su regazo. En el estómago de Rin, un renacuajo dio un salto más alto de lo normal.

o—o

Haruka nunca le dijo a Rin lo que había pasado en su interior cuando se enteró de su pelea con los alumnos de séptimo, porque sabía que no encontraría las palabras adecuadas. Sí que se aseguró, no obstante, de repetirle lo estúpido que había sido meterse en tal embrollo a la menor oportunidad, provocando más de una disputa que siempre terminaba con alguna carrera.

Mientras ellos continuaban con su vida, en el exterior del castillo el cielo se oscurecía, las nubes cada vez eran más oscuras y dejaban pasar menos rayos de sol. Por cada nuevo hechizo no verbal que Rin aprendía, llegaba una noticia de muggles asesinados, de magos que abiertamente se habían posicionado contra los mortífagos que aparecían muertos.

Y Haruka evitaba leer _El Profeta_, evitaba escuchar a sus compañeros hablar de ello, hasta el punto de dejar su desayuno a medias y llegar a la primera clase veinte minutos antes. Y, por la tarde, cuando la señora Pince no lograba mantener el silencio de la biblioteca y los cuchicheos se colaban entre las estanterías, no tardaba en pedirle a Makoto que se encargase de sus libros y huir hacia el baño de prefectos del quinto piso.

Rin solía encontrarlo horas más tarde. Solía meterse con él, provocarlo para que Haruka se concentrase en él y dejase de pensar no sólo en la seguridad de sus padres, sino también en la familia de Makoto y lo que podría ocurrirles si los mortífagos se fijaban en ellos.

Y, generalmente, lo conseguía. Haruka siempre terminaba olvidando, si bien no por mucho tiempo, que más allá del baño de prefectos, de los muros de Hogwarts, la vida no era tan fácil. Era complicado preocuparse cuando Rin ocupaba todos sus sentidos, riendo, salpicándole agua y tirando de su cintura para hundirlo.

Pero no duraba. Haruka era consciente de la mirada preocupada de Rin en su nuca y la detestaba, igual que odiaba que Makoto le preguntase si estaba bien cuando sabía perfectamente la respuesta. El problema es que no podía hacer nada para huir de su preocupación; y, lo más aterrador, ni el agua ni Rin lograban sacarlo de ese pozo sin fondo. Las palabras morían y las risas dejaban de hacer eco en los azulejos, y los dos jóvenes se sentaban en el borde de la bañera, sin saber qué decir para hacer la realidad más aceptable.

Hasta que Rin sacó a colación un asunto que, en cualquier otra situación, hubiera bastado para que Haruka se lanzase al agua y lo ignorase hasta que el joven cambiase de tema.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer después de Hogwarts?

Haruka lo miró. En otro momento ni siquiera le hubiese dedicado un solo pensamiento al asunto; siempre había creído que preocuparse por el futuro antes de que llegase no servía más que para quebrarse la cabeza innecesariamente.

Sin embargo, en ese presente gris, lo único que le quedaba era mirar hacia adelante.

—Sólo quiero nadar —respondió.

Rin sonrió.

—Podemos nadar juntos.

Sonaba bien, mejor de lo que el niño huraño al que Rin había sorprendido en el baño de prefectos años atrás hubiese podido imaginar jamás. Haruka extendió la mano y la dejó sobre la de Rin, que el joven estaba usando para apoyarse; la muñeca se giró y cinco dedos se cerraron en torno a la palma.

—Estaría bien.

Haruka no estaría seguro de qué esperaba de ese momento hasta mucho más tarde; pero desde luego no fue que Rin apartase la mirada y murmurase algo incomprensible. Algo en su interior protestaba mientras el momento adecuado para algo que ni siquiera lograba entender pasaba, y Haruka dejó de intentar comprenderlo cuando un extraño frío que no tenía nada que ver con el clima se instaló en sus hombros al apartar su mano de la de Rin.

—Sí —el pelirrojo se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro, aún sin mirarlo—. Sería genial.

o—o

Aunque el sol que caía de pleno, la despedida al terminar sexto fue fría.

Llena de distancia. De mentiras que ambos conocían y ninguno quería admitir. De interrogantes que no dependían de ninguno de los dos.

—Que pases un buen verano —deseó Rin, pese a que sabía que no sería así.

—Quizá vaya al torneo este año —replicó Haruka, y eso que estaba casi seguro de que no lo haría.

El abrazo que Rin no logró contener no contribuyó a acercarlos más.

—Te veré en septiembre —murmuró en el hombro de Haruka.

—Lo mismo digo.

Hubo tanta falsedad en esa despedida que Rin apenas pudo reprimir las náuseas mientras Haruka se alejaba con la familia de Makoto.

o—o

Haruka no esperaba que el momento de su partida llegase tan pronto.

Apenas hubo tiempo; Makoto irrumpió en su casa de madrugada, explicándole que el Ministerio había caído y nadie que poseyera magia y no tuviese parientes cercanos brujos estaba seguro.

Afortunadamente, sus padres estaban en el extranjero; Makoto le aseguró que él les explicaría todo lo antes posible, y que su familia se encargaría de protegerlos. Haruka apenas tuvo tiempo de dejarse abrazar por todos y cada uno de los Tachibana antes de que una sombra se cerniera en el cielo, obligándolo a desaparecerse antes de despedirse de ellos y agradecerles su ayuda.

Acabó en un lugar que conocía muy bien: la casa de campo que él y Makoto habían frecuentado cuando eran niños, que pese a pertenecer a su familia llevaba años vacía. Haruka estaba seguro de que ahí estaría a salvo, al menos durante un tiempo.

No tardó en aburrirse, en detestar la soledad como no lo había hecho desde antes de descubrir que era un mago. En esa casa no había ningún Makoto dispuesto a echarle una mano en todo, ningún Rin poniendo reparos a todas sus decisiones sólo para oírlo replicar. No había _nadie_, y Haruka detestaba la falta de compañía tanto como en su momento había detestado a Rin por imponerle su presencia a su lado

Por las noches, se iba a dormir con la esperanza de que, al día siguiente, Makoto se aparecería para comunicarle que ya no tenía por qué esconderse.

Por desgracia, eso nunca ocurría.

o—o

Rin había estado solo en el baño de prefectos en más ocasiones. Pero nunca la habitación le había parecido tan grande, la bañera tan profunda.

En cierto modo, era bueno no tener noticias de Haruka. Makoto le había dicho, a grandes rasgos, dónde estaba, y lo único que deseaba Rin era no levantarse un día y leer en el periódico su detención, igual que estaba ocurriendo con gente que estaba en la misma situación.

Pero su ausencia dolía, como una herida que nunca se cerraba del todo; no tener a nadie que escuchase sus bravuconadas y replicase con calma tras soltar un resoplido, a nadie con quien compartir el baño de prefectos, estaba haciendo mella en Rin.

Dejó de ir, pero no por eso Haruka dejó de no estar.

Con la llegada de los Carrow a Hogwarts, el séptimo año de Rin en el castillo se convirtió en una pesadilla. Los exámenes se convirtieron en la última de sus preocupaciones; los alumnos eran torturados a diario, y no tardaron en formar un grupo para oponerse a la tiranía.

Un grupo al que, por supuesto, Rin no estaba invitado. Los Slytherin y su fama de familiares de mortífagos eran casi peores que los Carrow para el resto del colegio.

Era frustrante. Rin sabía que Gou tenía algo que ver con esa Resistencia y no había nada que quisiera más que ayudarla, hacer algo para que estuviese más segura, pero no podía. No le dejaban, y el miedo a que su hermana sufriera lo sumía en la misma desesperación que la incertidumbre que le producía no saber nada de Haruka.

En las vacaciones de Navidad, decidió hacer algo. No fue difícil conseguir que Makoto, alguien a quien podía hacer sentir culpable con facilidad, le diese la información que necesitaba, y el mismo día que regresó a casa cogió un tren que lo dejó a unos kilómetros de donde se suponía que estaba Haruka.

Fue fácil encontrar el lugar, aunque supuso que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Makoto le hubiese explicado con pelos y señales dónde estaba la casa de campo en la que estaba ocultándose Haruka mientras la Guerra se encrudecía. Con todo, Rin no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la puerta se abrió y lo primero que asomó por ella fue una varita.

Luego, un par de ojos familiares apareció en el resquicio.

—¿Piensas echarme un maleficio, o tendrás educación y me ofrecerás algo de beber?

La puerta se abrió por completo mientras Haruka bajaba la varita, su rostro eternamente impasible transformado en una mueca de asombro.

—¿Rin? —musitó, como si dudase que realmente fuera él.

Rin nunca había pensado que sería así. De hecho, pocas veces se había atrevido a pensar que sería de alguna forma; generalmente se ponía como un tomate y tenía que buscar algo que hacer para evitar que sus neuronas se derritiesen antes de que su imaginación llegase a ese punto.

Pero cuando rodeó la cintura de Haruka con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él en lo que probablemente era el primer beso más torpe que jamás había presenciado la comunidad mágica, no pudo imaginarlo de ninguna otra forma.

—Haru. Estás aquí —murmuró, y ni siquiera le importó la expresión sorprendida de Haruka. Besó sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente—. Estás aquí.

Lentamente, con cautela, Haruka se movió para devolverle el beso a Rin. El joven notó una sonrisa contra sus labios.

—Estoy aquí —confirmó.

o—o

Rin no se quedó mucho tiempo con él. Tuvo que irse apenas unas horas más tarde, y todo lo que Haruka llevaba años queriendo preguntarle y las dudas que habían nacido ese mismo día se quedaron enterradas en su interior, esperando un momento más oportuno para salir.

_Cuando acabe la Guerra_, pensaba, y por primera vez el rayo de esperanza era real, porque Rin le había asegurado –pese a que no tenía forma de saberlo– que cuando volvieran a verse toda esa locura habría terminado.

Sin embargo, su optimismo no tardó ni un día en morir. Haruka despertó de madrugada, alertado por un olor a quemado, y cuando escuchó las risas que acompañaban a los pasos en el piso inferior comprendió que no se trataba de una visita sorpresa de Rin.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de vestirse antes de que los Carroñeros subiesen las escaleras. Haruka aferró su varita y giró sobre sí mismo, pero no logró desaparecerse. Se sintió estúpido al recordar los hechizos anti aparición que él mismo había visto poner al padre de Makoto, pero el pánico no tardó en borrar todos sus razonamientos coherentes.

Tenía que salir de esa casa, alejarse de los Carroñeros. No quería que lo capturasen y lo llevasen a Azkaban, no cuando ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacían.

Tras cerrar la puerta y sellarla con magia para ganar algo de tiempo, Haruka abrió la ventana y miró hacia abajo. No había nadie ahí, así que supuso que podría descolgarse; no había mucha distancia hasta el suelo. Intentando ignorar el vértigo que empezaba a hacer que la cabeza le diese vueltas, Haruka pasó las piernas sobre el alféizar y se quedó colgando de la ventana, los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo que le suponía agarrarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, rebotando contra la pared. El estruendo fue suficiente para alarmar a Haruka, cuyas manos resbalaron de la ventana mientras el joven caía, reprimiendo un grito.

El suelo llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Haruka soltó un gemido de dolor cuando todo su peso cayó sobre una sola pierna, y los preciosos segundos en los que se quedó paralizado fueron su perdición. Para cuando pudo volver a ponerse en pie, había al menos cinco Carroñeros rodeándolo, cinco varitas apuntando en su dirección y la suya desaparecida en un forcejeo en el que no pudo oponer mucha resistencia.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí —gruñó una voz grave, inexpresiva.

—Otro _sangre sucia_, ¿no? —Haruka se giró para encarar a la portadora de la voz suave, casi infantil, que sonreía como una niña con un juguete nuevo—. ¿Cómo te llamas, cielo?

—Su amigo lo llamó "Haru"…

Haruka se tensó al punto.

_Rin_. No le habían hecho nada a Rin; no _podían_, el padre de Rin había sido mago, no había ninguna razón para…

—Oh, aquí está —otro hombre, a lo sumo un par de años mayor que Haruka, señaló algo en una lista que tenía en la mano—. Haruka Nanase. Sí, este chaval se te parece…

—Claro que se parece —dijo la mujer, desdeñosa—; el pelirrojo nos dijo con pelos y señales cómo es.

Fue como si alguien metiese a Haruka en una campana de cristal. Veía a los Carroñeros distorsionados, y apenas oía sus voces. Las palabras de la mujer viajaban por sus aturdidas neuronas, demasiado claras como para que pudiese engañarse y fingir que no las comprendía.

—No —se oyó decir—. Rin no…

Pero no logró terminar. No quería creerlo, no podía aceptar que eso fuera verdad. Rin era su amigo, era una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Rin nunca lo delataría.

Pero el amargor de la traición seguía ahí; y, sin importar las veces que Haruka intentase convencerse de que no se había equivocado depositando su confianza en Rin, la realidad era que lo habían atrapado menos de un día después de su visita.

No se resistió cuando lo maniataron y se desaparecieron con él hacia Azkaban; sabía que sería inútil. No replicó a ninguna de las burlas mientras liberaban sus manos y lo lanzaban sin cuidado a una celda pútrida y fría; apenas atinó a extender los brazos para amortiguar su caída.

Sólo cuando los Carroñeros se marcharon Haruka reaccionó. Retrocedió hasta una esquina, se hizo un ovillo y, aunque ninguna lágrima brotó de sus ojos, lloró.

o—o

Rin no había querido irse. Si por él hubiera sido, se hubiese quedado en la Batalla, defendiendo el castillo, pero, sobre todo, liberando la frustración que había estado acumulando durante todo el curso.

Fue Sousuke, con la ayuda de Rei y Aiichiro, quien impidió que llevase a cabo lo que más tarde llamaría "misión suicida"; el joven no sólo le impidió quedarse a él, sino también a Gou, Nagisa y Momotarou, que se negaban, a quedarse de brazos cruzados a pesar de ser aún menores de edad; y a Makoto que desde que encerrasen a Haruka en Azkaban parecía haber perdido toda la precaución que siempre lo había caracterizado.

Sin embargo, la espera, en casa de Sousuke, también se hizo agónica; nadie decía nada, pero todos sabían que el final estaba cerca, que lo que ocurriese esa noche determinaría qué bando saldría vencedor.

Rin estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá con Gou y, por egoísta que pueda parecer, no pensaba en la Batalla. No podía evitar preguntarse qué ocurriría con todos los nacidos de muggles que estaban en Azkaban, y el nudo de culpabilidad en su pecho le complicaba más y más la tarea de respirar.

Sabía que había sido por su culpa. Que, de algún modo, lo habían seguido cuando fue a ver a Haruka en Navidad, y así habían averiguado el paradero del joven. Y esa certeza lo estaba matando, y sólo su obstinación en creer que Haruka saldría de ésa impedía que perdiese la cordura por completo.

—¿Qué pasará si los mortífagos ganan? —preguntó Momotarou de repente. Su voz no tenía rastro del entusiasmo habitual.

La expresión de Makoto, una máscara de rabia e impotencia, atrajo la atención de Rin.

—No ganarán —replicó Sousuke; pese a que su voz grave intentaba transmitir tranquilidad, el hecho de que incluso a él le temblasen las manos estropeó un poco el efecto.

Al amanecer, una lechuza confirmó la predicción de Sousuke:

La Guerra había terminado, y los mortífagos la habían perdido.

o—o

Haruka no recordaba mucho de su puesta en libertad.

Sonidos de pasos, gritos y órdenes reverberaban en su mente cada vez que lo intentaba, y volvía a sentir náuseas al rememorar la variedad de olores que se habían colado en su nariz. Estaba casi seguro del dolor sordo de su pie mientras manos desconocidas lo ayudaban a caminar por un mundo que apenas veía; pero lo único que le parecía totalmente real era la certeza de que estaba a salvo que había disipado un poco la niebla que emborronaba su visión cuando Makoto lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniendo prácticamente todo su peso.

Había pasado los días posteriores recuperándose en casa de los Tachibana, asegurando por teléfono a sus padres que estaba bien, poniéndose al día de lo que había ocurrido mientras él estaba en Azkaban. Descubrió que no le importaba mucho que el que, suponía, era su bando hubiese ganado la Guerra; ninguna victoria haría olvidar a Haruka el terror de convivir día a día con dementores, la sensación de estar ahogándose dentro de sí mismo.

No fue hasta el tercer día que Haruka reunió el valor necesario para preguntar por Rin. Desde que había despertado por primera vez en casa de Makoto, había evitado con todas sus fuerzas pensar en el joven; sus dudas respecto a él lo habían torturado durante semanas en Azkaban, y si no lo volvieron loco fue porque Haruka no tardó en dejar de razonar ante la presencia de los dementores.

Makoto apartó la mirada y observó el vaso de leche que Haruka sostenía con manos aún temblorosas como si lo encontrara tremendamente interesante.

—Supongo que es normal que estés enfadado con él… pero Haru, no tuvo mala intención.

Los dedos de Haruka se tensaron en torno al cristal. Quizá palideció, porque cuando Makoto volvió a mirarlo a la cara pareció preocupado.

—¿Les dijo dónde estaba sin mala intención? —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Makoto se quedó boquiabierto durante varios segundos.

—¿Qué? —entonces pareció comprenderlo—. ¡No! Haru, estamos hablando de Rin… Creemos que los Carroñeros lo siguieron, y así fue como descubrieron dónde estabas —explicó.

Desde que la madre de Makoto curase su maltratado tobillo con un golpe de su varita, Haruka no había tenido problemas para mantenerse en pie. Sin embargo, en ese momento dudó que las piernas pudiesen sostenerlo; el alivio lo golpeó como una ola y estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—¿Rin no…? —Makoto negó con la cabeza, y Haruka soltó el aire que no había sido consciente de estar conteniendo.

Rin se presentó en casa de los Tachibana al día siguiente; resultó demasiado conveniente para tratarse de una coincidencia, y Haruka se preguntó si Makoto y él habían hecho algún tipo de pacto a sus espaldas.

Haruka esperó a Rin en el jardín; desde que saliese de Azkaban había adoptado la costumbre de pasar horas al aire libre, respirando el viento que durante meses le había sido negado. Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió que Rin se sentaba en el suelo, junto a él, y, tras un breve titubeo, tomaba su mano con suavidad.

Haruka sintió que todo lo ocurrido encajaba en el silencio que compartieron durante unos segundos; que el hilo rojo que los había unido desde antes incluso de conocerse nunca había estado menos enredado. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero en ese momento no las necesitó para saber que todo estaba justo donde debía.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —comentó Rin—. Siento…

—No podías saberlo —lo interrumpió Haruka, apretando sus dedos. No quería hablar de ese tema.

Rin bajó la mirada.

—Makoto dice que creías que les había dicho dónde estabas —murmuró. No había rencor en su voz.

—Es difícil no creer la peor explicación posible con dementores alrededor —Haruka se giró hacia él—. La Guerra ha terminado.

Rin sonrió.

—Al menos en eso no mentí. Es la primera vez que te veo desde Navidad.

Haruka se mordió el labio al recordar lo ocurrido. Al igual que las otras veces, sus entrañas parecieron convertirse en ranas que hacían que su estómago se revolviese. No era una sensación desagradable, no cuando el responsable estaba ante él, probablemente sin tener ni idea de lo que era capaz de hacer sin ni siquiera proponérselo.

Besó a Rin.

Lo besó porque quiso, porque los meses en Azkaban le habían arrebatado casi por completo el recuerdo de la primera vez. Porque le producía una secreta satisfacción abrir los ojos y ver el rostro encendido de Rin, tan sorprendido como lo había estado él en aquella ocasión.

Lo besó porque, por fin, podía hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Soy una puñetera moñas, lo sé, pero ya he terminado otra de las cosas que quería hacer.

Oh, a modo de curiosidad, _Scomber scombrus_, la contraseña del baño de los prefectos, es el nombre científico de la caballa. Un año más tarde (allá por _Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego_; en este fic Haruka y compañía estarían en el curso de Harry) sería _Frescura de pino_.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
